


while you’re gone

by toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, angel i’m sorry hhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: a small conversation about minjoo missing chaewon.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	while you’re gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginny41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/gifts).

“what am i supposed to do while you’re gone?”

minjoo looks at chaewon’s figure, her legs pushed up to her chest. a pout rests on her face, eyes welling up a little bit unshed tears. 

chaewon shrugs as she adjusts her boots. they’ve done this quite a lot, the whole saying goodbye thing, with chaewon’s diplomat position needing her to travel to so many different places so often. too often really. 

“i don’t know,” chaewon starts, rising up to fix her coat. “what do you usually do when i’m gone.” there’s a certain air of nonchalance about chaewon’s voice, something airy and relaxed and not at all worried. someone unfamiliar with chaewon’s personality would think she didn’t care. except it wasn’t. the both of them knew it was because she cared  too much , and feigning casualness about the whole matter was a defense mechanism. 

minjoo blinks, the response leaving her lips almost immediately. “wait for you to come back.” she sighs, looking back at chaewon.

chaewon looks at minjoo with a small frown now, almost seeming disapproving. the sadness in her eyes is apparent though, she doesn’t enjoy the thought of her girlfriend suffering like this. all because of her and her stupid job.

but she supposes she can’t do much about it now, it’s not like she can just drop this job right now, she can’t afford to. so chaewon does the only thing she knows can comfort minjoo right now.

she takes a few quick strides to where minjoo is, tilting the younger’s chin up slightly. presses a kiss on forehead and she doesn’t move away for a moment. she tries to pour all her feelings into it, unafraid that minjoo wouldn’t understand. 

they’ve always had a way of understanding each other. 

minjoo is unmoving. not because she’s stunned or surprised at chaewon’s show of affection. but because she’s much more emotional now. 

the moment chaewon steps back, minjoo quickly pulls the older into a tight hug. chaewon relaxes in her arms, hands tucked at minjoo’s waist and drawing small circles into fabric.

minjoo nuzzles her head into the crook of chaewon’s neck, her senses fill with a light floral scent coupled along with a light sprinkling of mint. thinks it’s the perfume she gave chaewon on her birthday. 

chaewon breaks the silence first. 

“i’ll try to do everything quick so i get back home early.” chaewon says hinting that home, whatever it was, was here or rather, wherever minjoo was. “so you don’t miss me too much.”

minjoo shakes her head, nose brushing slightly against skin. “i’ll always miss you too much.” the drop in her tone is obvious. 

chaewon can’t help it so she tugs on minjoo’s shirt so she can look at her. she sees the tears attempting to escape minjoo’s eyes so she puts her hand on the back of minjoo’s neck and pulls her into a gentle kiss. 

theres nothing passionate about this one, no happiness, it just fills chaewon with a sense of melancholy that she knows won’t go away until she sees minjoo again. 

minjoo can’t help but let the tear fall down her cheek. it’s not like they haven’t done this several times before, but it hurts all the same. minjoo feels every time chaewon leaves, she doesn’t know where she belongs and she travels between an uncomfortable space until she comes back.

once they break apart, chaewon whispers against minjoo’s lips, “come with me to the airport.” the statement sounds like a command but it comes off as a plead, not forceful but wishing. 

it hurts but minjoo can’t deny chaewon. 

so she nods. but still saying, “you’re just going to make me cry again.” chaewon laughs, not too loud, not when they’re this close, “you pretend like you don’t cry everyday.”

minjoo hits her on the shoulder playfully, pout coming in full force. no more exchange of words. 

instead, minjoo tangles her fingers through chaewon’s and tugs her out of the front door, suitcase in her other hand.

the airport brings many tears, much more than minjoo wanted to show. but the promise of a longer stay next time and more cuddles makes it all the more worth it. 

chaewon looks out the window, seated inside the plane. she takes out her phone, about to message minjoo when she receives a notification. looks like she beat her to it again.

_ take care, love, i know you can negotiate that deal! _

_ i love you  ♡ _

**Author's Note:**

> ANGEL FORGIVE ME DHKSNSSKSNSNN
> 
> anyway sorry for any typos, this is literally rush-posted and unedited and not proofread in the slightest hdksbssksnsn but thank you for reading !!!!
> 
> twt: minjoonthebeat  
cc: tzuum


End file.
